It Never Ends
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Chief Patton told everyone he was leaving New York and they all believed him. But one day he calls Amanda and it all starts over again. Amanda relives everything that happened in Atlanta. A post Forgiving Rollins story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since we're not getting any new episodes for like another 2 weeks, I'm also doing a post Forgiving Rollins fic. If you like the story and really want me to continue, I can, but for the most part it's gonna be a short story so like a few chapters. If I get enough requests, I can probably do more chapters. That's only if I am getting requests later on. **

**LAW AND ORDER: SVU POST FORGIVING ROLLINS**

**IT NEVER ENDS**

_1 month after Patton trail_

Amanda was at her desk. She couldn't believe that that son of a bitch Patton had gotten away again. Now she lived her worse fears again with Patton lurking around New York City. Patton had told Sergeant Benson he was leaving the city but he had lied. He was only sticking around for the fun, the fun of Amanda Rollins. Amanda was reliving everything that had happened to her in Atlanta again. Her desk phone rang and she jumped. She let it ring a few times not knowing if she should answer it or not.

"You gonna answer that?" Fin asked his partner. Amanda picked it up so that Fin wouldn't be concerned.

"Detective Rollins." She said but knew the voice instantly. It was Chief Patton.

"Amanda how you doing'?" he asked all chirpy. She didn't reply.

"Look, I told your Sergeant I was leaving the city but the truth is I'm not. I'm working with another Police Station and I could use somewhere to stay." Patton told her. She still didn't say anything knowing that Patton didn't take no for an answer.

"You know I don't take no for an answer Amanda. So I'll be by your apartment later this evening." He said hanging up. There was no way she could tell Liv about this. Atlanta was happening all over again, except this time in New York City.

_Many hours later, Amanda heads back to her apartment. _

Amanda sat there in her car. She didn't want to go up. She knew what she would have to face. Patton. She could try and run but she had been running from him ever since Atlanta. She came here to New York, to Get away for him. All he did was follow her. She opened the door and got out walking up to the door to her apartment. Tonight was gonna be hell and tomorrow was gonna be worse. She went up the stairs and opened the door to her room. It looks like Patton had brought some friends along with him. _This is going to be one long and hell of a night. She thought to herself._

"She's even better than what Patton had described." One of them said who was slouched on the couch. Amanda sat her purse on the counter, trying to ignore them.

"Patton will be back soon, he went to grab some things at the store honey. He said we could take turns." The guy told her. Amanda still ignored him and got a water bottle from the fridge. The guy got up and walked over to her.

"Don't touch me." She told him. He got real close to her body.

"Patton said we could do whatever we wanted." He said. His hands started to feel around her body.

"Stop." She said knowing that was no use. He grabbed her waist. The other guys were laughing and cheering him on. Amanda thought again, _this is gonna be one hell of a night._

"Stop, I said Stop." Amanda said trying to force the guy to back away from her.

"Or what? What you gonna do Miss. Amanda?" he asked her. She looked down at her feet knowing she couldn't do anything.

"You going to go to your partner? Your Sergeant? I don't think you want to do that again? I'm I right guys?" the guy said looking over his shoulders to the others laughing. He looked back at Amanda.

"Oh wait, shouldn't we introduce ourselves like gentlemen?" he said stepping back to introduce the other guys.

"For starters, I'm Jake, this is Adam, Nathan and Jordan." He said pointing to them. Then they heard the door opened and in walked Patton.

"Started yet?" Patton asked his buddies.

"Just about too, chief." Jake told him. Patton sat down the bag of items and walked over to Amanda. He smiled.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here Amanda." He said to her.

"Go to hell Patton." She said. He stepped up to her just standing inches away from her body.

"Tonight's gonna be one long night Rollins, so buckle up. You're in for a treat." He said nodding his head while Jake, Adam, Nathan and Jordan all continued to laugh and drink alcohol. _It never ends. Amanda thought to herself. _

_NEXT MORNING SVU SQUAD ROOM. _

Detective Tutuloa was working at his desk and noticed his partner hadn't showed up for work yet. He knew her shift started at seven in the morning. It was now 8:15am. She's already an hour and fifteen minutes late. He turned over to Amaro.

"You know where Amanda is?" Fin asked him. Now Nick realized Amanda wasn't at her desk working. She was late.

"Uh. No I don't. Haven't seen her since yesterday." Nick told Fin. Fin was now getting concerned about his partner and decided to call Amanda.

"Rollins." He heard Amanda say.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up really late that's all. I'll be at work soon." She said and hung up. Fin sat the phone down.

"She alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Just woke up late." Fin replied. At that moment Sergeant Benson came walking in and also noticed Amanda hadn't showed up.

"Something up with Rollins?" Olivia asked Fin.

"She woke up late and said she's on her way now." Fin explained. Olivia thought about reasons why Amanda would be late. The last time Amanda was late to work was….was when Patton was here. Olivia knew what was keeping Amanda. It was Patton and Patton had her.

"That son of a bitch." Olivia said, telling Fin and Nick to come with her. Patton had lied straight to her face, saying that he was leaving New York. Why did she not see this coming?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Apartment of Amanda Rollins_

"Please stop." Amanda begged. Patton had taken of her clothing and had forced her onto her bed.

"They will come." She said. Patton was sliding up and down on her body as she silently cried. He made his way back up to her face.

"But they won't catch me." Patton told her. Patton grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed Amanda's wrist to her bed. She tried to break free but Patton had more power over her. She tried screaming but that was no use. They heard the police sirens and Patton stopped what he was doing. He got up and zipped up his pants and pulled on his t-shirt.

"This isn't over yet Rollins, we're not finished." He said pointing at her and then leaving her room. She could hear his buddies follow after him.

…

"Patton's here, I know it." Olivia told Fin and Nick as they headed up to Amanda's apartment room.

"He said he was leaving New York." Nick said.

"No, he was leaving SVU not New York." Olivia said angry. They got to Amanda's room and stood outside.

"NYPD!" Olivia shouted. They didn't hear a response and so Nick knocked down the door.

"NYPD! Amanda you here?!" Nick shouted searching her apartment. When he got to Amanda's room, he found her cuffed to the bed, half naked. He put his gun away at ran over to her.

"I found her!" Nick shouted to the others while unhand cuffing Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda, you're safe now. Patton isn't here." Nick told her. Amanda opened her eyes but could barely see.

"Nick, is that you?" she asked adjusting her vision.

"Yeah, it's me." He told her.

….

Amanda could barely see but she could see enough to notice Nick standing over her. Then she saw Fin and Olivia rush over to her.

"Amanda honey, can you hear me?" she heard Olivia asked her. She could barely make out what Olivia was asking her. She opened and closed her eyes hoping that would help. It didn't.

"Patton." She managed to say.

"Did Patton do this to you?" Liv asked her. Amanda nodded her head. Nick got up and called 911 for an ambulance.

"I'm so sorry Amanda. He told me he was leaving New York. I should have known better." She heard Olivia say. Amanda could feel tears coming down her face.

"Ambulance is on its way." Nick informed Olivia.

"Let's get you covered and up." Olivia said signaling to Nick to find some of Amanda's clothing. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants for her.

"Thanks." Amanda told him. Olivia noticed the burse on her face.

"Amanda look at me." Olivia said. Amanda looked at her and Olivia gasped. Amanda's right check was all red and burse up.

"She's needs hospital attention. Can you do a rape kit Amanda?" Liv asked her. Amanda shook her head. A rape kit was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Amanda a rape kit will really help." Liv continued to tell her.

"No." Amanda said. Olivia helped her put on some clothing so by when the paramedics came she was covered. It was still a little hard for her to walk. Olivia and Fin helped her into the ambulance.

…

"For right now we've put her on some morphine and oxycodone which should help reduce the pain." The doctor had inform Olivia, Nick and Fin. That were at Queen Mercy Hospital.

"Can we do a rape kit on her?" Olivia asked him.

"If it's alright with her then yes you can. But if she refuses than no I can't let you." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Olivia said as the doctor left the room. Olivia stood over Amanda. This poor women had been through hell and back. Olivia had promised herself she would try and get to know Amanda better over time. She wanted to help her and to try and get Amanda to open up to her but every time Olivia tried to get Amanda to open up, Amanda would cut her off.

"She's gonna be okay Liv." She heard Fin say as Fin rubbed her shoulder.

…

"_Get away from me!" Amanda shouted at her commanding officer. Patton was in no mood. This detective wasn't going to get away. He owned her. _

"_No, you slut, get back here!" Patton would yell back. Amanda started crying and tears fell down the side of her check. Patton would pull her arm as she would try and break it free. _

Amanda awoke startled. She was excepting to see Patton standing over her but instead she saw Olivia.

"You started screaming in your sleep." Olivia said softly touching her arm.

"I don't want your help, I don't want anyone's help." Amanda told Liv annoyed.

"Amanda sweetheart the only way to catch Patton is to purse your case." Liv told her.

"We already tried that once and look at where it got. Nowhere." Amanda said.

"You need to purse and we need to catch him in the act."

"No, it's not something worth pursuing." Amanda explained to Olivia. Amanda leaned back in her hospital bed thinking, _when will this ever end? It never does. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**IT NEVER ENDS CHAPTER THREE **_

It had been a couple of days and Amanda had been released from the hospital and was back at her apartment. Every time she opened the door to her apartment she was afraid that Patton would be there sitting on the couch waiting for her. This time as she got to her room she was surprised not to see Patton or any of his buddies along with him. She was now just scared to go to sleep, maybe she should go and stay at Nick or Fin's place for the night. She decided to risk it and stay at her place. If she couldn't get any sleep tonight she kept on promising herself she would tell Nick. She went over a grabbed some ice cream from the freezer and a spoon and sat on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on. It was on DATELINE NBC. Some story of a girl being brutally attacked by her boyfriend that she thought she trust. Amanda was interested in the story and decided to watch the rest of the episode.

"So you trusted this guy from the beginning?" the interviewer asked her.

"Yes, he was after all my boyfriend." She responded.

"Why didn't you ever report this from the first time he did it to you?" asked the interviewer.

"Because he had all the power. He controlled me. I couldn't do anything, if I did my family would be dead." The girl explained. The interviewer looked to the camera and the girl was off screen.

"We're going to take a quick commercial break and when we come back, the story of Kathleen and how her boyfriend raped her and abused her for years continues." The interviewer said and then they played that intense music in the background. Amanda heard somebody at the door. She turned down the volume and sat the ice cream on the coffee table. She pulled out her gun and went over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Nick standing there. Amanda put her gun down and opened the door for him. Nick noticed the gun.

"Really?" he asked.

"I thought you were Patton." She told him.

"I'm not, I just came by to check on you." Nick said as he walked into her apartment. Amanda closed and locked her door.

"You don't need to check on me." Amanda assured him.

"Well, if you think every person that comes by your door is Patton then I do need to check on you Amanda." He said.

"I'm fine, I can handle my own issues with Patton."

"You sure? I can stick around." Nick suggested.

"No, really. It's okay. Go home and spend time with Zara." Amanda replied.

"Alright then. If somethings happens call me. Okay?

"Okay, Nick. I'll call you if something happens." She told him as Nick walked out of her apartment building.

…

Amanda had caught herself falling asleep and when she sat up she found Patton sitting next to her.

"Nice sleep?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone." Amanda snarled at him. She tried to get up but Patton grabbed her arm and force her to sit.

"Our little secret okay?" he asked. She tried to look away but Patton grabbed her face tightly.

"Okay." Amanda said. He let go.

"Good girl, you and I still got a lot of business to finish up with. Starting where we left of before you left me in Atlanta." He told her. Amanda didn't say anything. She wanted to call Nick and let him know Patton was here. She knew Nick could beat the crap out of Patton.

"Can I go?" Amanda asked.

"Where?"

"Away from you?" she hissed.

"Nope, you're sticking with me Rollins." He told her smiling.

….

_SVu Squad Room_

Everybody was working at their desks. Sonny, Fin and Nick. Even Sergeant Benson was in her office. Fin looked over his computer and noticed no Amanda. He look around the room to see if she was walking around anywhere. No signs of Amanda. Fin pulled out his phone and sent a text to her.

**Fin: **Hey, Amanda, you okay? You're late to work again.

It wasn't until ten minutes later he got a reply.

**Amanda: **Sorry Fin, I'm not feeling well today. Came down with a cold last night and Frannie threw up too. I'll be at work on time tomorrow. Tell Liv I'm fine and I don't need you guys to come over and check on me. I'm taking Frannie to the vet later this afternoon.

**Fin: **Alright, hope you get better Amanda. If you need anything, anything at all, you give me a call?

**Amanda: **Sure thing Fin, see ya guys tomorrow morning.

Fin got up and headed to Liv's office. He knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard Olivia say as he opened the door. Olivia took off her glasses and looked at Fin.

"Amanda said she won't be here at work today. She came down with a cold and Frannie threw up so she's taking him to the vet later today." Fin informed Olivia.

"You sure Patton isn't with her?" Olivia asked concerned about Amanda.

"I don't know, but she doesn't want anyone checking up on her." Fin said.

"That just makes me want to go over and check on her more. Fin why don't you bring her some soup or something for her cold, if she is really "sick"." Olivia suggest to Fin. Fin decided to go along with Olivia's plan. Amanda was his partner after all.

"Sure, but she won't be happy to see me." Fin told Liv.

"Just make sure Patton isn't there." Liv said as Fin left her office to head to Amanda's apartment.

_APARTMENT OF AMANDA ROLLINS_

Patton had left her apartment once again to go to the store and 'grab a few things'. Now hoping Fin wouldn't come over to check on her but she knew Fin to well. He would come over here and Olivia would make sure of that. So Amanda tried to clean herself up as best as she could. She knew she couldn't hide the burse on her face but the marks on her body she could cover up. She put on a sweat shirt and sweat pants then she heard a knock on the door. She look through the peephole. Fin. She opened up the door.

"Hey Fin." She said trying to sound sick enough to make it believable.

"Brought you some soup." He said holding up the bag. Amanda took it and went to put it in the fridge.

"Thanks, I'm sure this well help with my cold." She said fake coughing. Fin stepped in and took a look around the room. It didn't look like Patton was here, he thought to himself.

"Patton?" Fin questioned her. Amanda gave him a look.

"No, Patton's not here Fin. Just me and Frannie." She said. Frannie was asleep on the couch as Fin had noticed.

"Poor dog, when you takin' him to the vet?" Fin then asked.

"I have an appointment with them at 3:45pm this afternoon." Amanda lied. Amanda was thankful enough that Frannie had just been asleep when Fin was over.

"Okay, well, it looks like I should go. You seem to be fine. See ya tomorrow morning bright and early?" Fin said.

"Bright and early Fin." She told him as Fin walked out of her apartment and she looked out her window to make sure he had truly left her apartment building. She saw him drive away and then she went and sat with her dog Frannie. She rubbed his back and looked at him.

"Hmm, Frannie what are we gonna do?" she asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR IT NEVER ENDS**_

Amanda was sitting on the couch when Patton had gotten home, with yet another bag of items. Amanda kept on wondering what they were. He sat down on the couch across from her and just starred at her face.

"You're good Rollins." He said. Amanda was confused. What did he mean by that?

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"You're good material Amanda. Take that as a compliment." He said taking a sip of his beer. Amanda sat there for a few minutes and then asked Patton a question.

"Can I go back to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"As long as you keep this quite." He responded.

"I will, nobody will ever know you're here." She told him.

_NEXT MORINING. _

Patton had for once let her go to work. She got up just in time and even got there ten minutes before her shift started. Of course Fin was already there.

"You're on time." Fin says. Amanda looks up and smiles at Fin.

"Yeah, I told you. I just had a cold. I'm feeling much better." She said.

"You eat that soup that I gave you yesterday?"

"Yep, it was really good, just what I needed Fin." She told him. Sergeant Benson came out of her office with files for Amanda. She wasn't expecting her to be here yet but she was early today.

"Rollins you're early." Olivia said surprised.

"Yeah, I had a cold and now I'm fine." She explained to Benson. Olivia and Fin exchanged looks. Olivia then sat the stack of files on her desk.

"Paper work that needs to be done. You mostly just need to do reports on quite a few previous cases." Olivia informed her. Amanda looked at the stack. There were probably ten plus files she needed to do.

"Thanks Sarg." She said as she took the first file from the stack. Olivia and Fin observed her while she worked and then Amanda noticed the team starring at her.

"Have I done something?" she asked.

"No, it's just nice to see you like this. You know on time and not late." Olivia told her. Olivia left the room and called Fin into her office.

"Was Patton with her?" Liv asked Fin.

"Nah, he wasn't there when I went to check on her. Her dog Frannie was asleep. Looks like she's feelin' better though." Fin replied. Olivia sat down at her desk.

"Something's off about her Fin, I just know it." Olivia told him.

"She'll come to you, when she's ready." Fin told her.

…..

A few hours later, Olivia hears a knock on her door and Amanda walks in.

"Amanda, what can I do for you?" she asked her detective. Amanda looked at Olivia. Should she tell her Patton came back to her apartment? Amanda put her hands in her pockets and looked down before she said anything.

"Patton's back at my place and he won't leave me alone." She finally said. Olivia stood up and walked over to comfort her. This was her chance to get Amanda to open up about what happened five years ago in Atlanta.

_**A/N: I know this was a really short chapter! But the next one or two will be the longer ones and possibly the last chapters of It Never Ends. The only exception being, if you really want me to continue on with the story after I'm done writing it, I can try since so many of you seem to really be liking this story. I don't know why, but I always love those episodes where something really bad happens to Amanda or she gets really hurt. Especially with Forgiving Rollins, that was so hard for me to watch because so much crap happened to my favorite character! Okay, well anyways, hope you all are liking this. Love any feedback! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE IT NEVER ENDS**_

Amanda had told Olivia about everything that happened in Atlanta and who that detective she was five years ago. By now Amanda had thought that Olivia was thinking that she was pretty much a whore and a slut. Just a blonde detective who slept with her commanding officer. Amanda kept on thinking who is even going to believe me? When will my story be heard? They already tired going to court once but that did nothing. Patton got away. They were in Sergeant Benson's office going over what happened in Atlanta with Chief Patton. Olivia couldn't believe any of this actually happened to her. She felt so bad for this detective.

"So basically by telling you what I went through during my years at Atlanta P.D. Patton is gonna kill me. He wins every time Liv. Just like with the other women he has married. I bet they've been raped and abused too, but can't come forward because god knows what Patton will do." Amanda said.

"He as all the authority, all the power. I'm a lower rank than him. So it'll look bad on me too. People will think I'm making this up, they will say, how can such a good officer like Patton do something like this?" Amanda continued to tell Olivia.

"We catch him." Olivia said. Amanda sat there and nearly rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Camera. We put a camera in your apartment. Video tape everything. Unless you not ready to go undercover." Olivia suggested. It was a good idea all together, Amanda thought. But going undercover just to catch Patton might not be worth it.

"I don't know." Amanda said a little hesitant.

"Come on Amanda think about. If we don't catch him now, look at how many more women like you will go through what you went through." Olivia told her. Amanda sat there in the chair across from Olivia. Patton will for sure figure out the cameras. Patton will somehow figure out that she told her Sergeant everything. Patton will kill her.

…

"I've agreed to go undercover and catch Patton in the act." Amanda informed the rest of the team. Amanda was sitting at the table and so was Sonny. Fin and Nick were there standing with Olivia.

"Amanda is going to put some hidden security cameras in her apartment." Olivia said.

"Most likely in the bedroom, that's were Patton likes to do most of his business with me." Amanda explained.

"And we'll be in a room across the hallway." Said Olivia. The more Amanda thought about this plan the more, she though Patton already knew.

….

Amanda had gotten home that evening and Patton was waiting for her as usual. She went and got a glass of water before either of them said anything.

"Didn't tell anybody today?" he asked her. Amanda took a sip of her glass and went to sit on the couch then look at Patton.

"Didn't tell a signal person at work today. Nobody knows anything." She said. Patton came closer to her now just inches away. He started to make her lean back on the couch.  
"How about we take this to the room?" he asked her. Amanda unsure of what to say, agreed knowing if she said no, he would physically abuse her. Patton took Amanda to her bedroom and everything started over again.

Patton wasn't as forceful this time with her. He grabbed her arm and lightly forced her to the bed. Then Patton started unbuttoning her shirt. Amanda had the ear communication device so she knew that Olivia and Fin could walk in at any given moment. Patton started kissing her and feeling her body.

"There, that's more like it. You're enjoying this." Patton said to her. The thing is she wasn't enjoying any minute of it. She continued to kiss him. Then things got a little fast.

"Stop, stop it." She tried saying but Patton pinned her arms down and making in unable for her to move her legs.

"Stop!" she said loudly. Patton slapped her in the face for not doing what he told her to do.

"Act like you're enjoying it Rollins." He said firmly. Amanda started to cry a little bit because what Patton was doing to her was hurting her.

"Please, stop. You're hurting me." She begged him. He didn't, instead continued to forcefully have sex with her. Minutes later she heard her doors being knocked down.

"NYPD!" she heard Olivia shout as they came into Amanda's room with Patton on top of her.

"Get your dirty ass off of her!" Olivia said. Fin went and grabbed Patton by the arm and took him off Amanda. Amanda button her shirt up. Olivia come over to try and comfort her.

"You okay?" she asked. Amanda nodded her head, but she really wasn't fine. Fin took out a pair of hand cuffs and told Patton to turn around. Amanda noticed Patton smiling at her.

"Chief Patton, you're under arrest for sexually harassing detective Amanda Rollins and attempt rape as well. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can be used against you in court." Fin said as he took Chief Patton outside. Patton gave Amanda a good look before he left.

"See we caught him." Olivia told Amanda to cheer her up a little bit. Amanda looked at Olivia.

"He'll get away, just like he always does." She said and then headed back to SVU.

_NEXT DAY. _

Amanda was at her desk filling out files that Olivia had given her yesterday. She knew that Barba would be here any moment. She saw Fin walking over.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned. Amanda looked at him. She wasn't really okay, but she didn't want to make it a big deal with Fin.

"I'm fine Fin." She said while getting back to her paperwork.

"I told you, she wanted the sex!" they both heard Patton say as detective Nick Amaro and Sergeant Benson were escorting him to the interrogation room. When they walked by Amanda he stopped.  
"I swear I'll make sure you'll never be a detective again." He snarled as Nick pulled him by the arm.

"What he said isn't true." Fin tried to tell her. Amanda look at him again.

"If this team wasn't short staffed like it is now, I would be gone." Amanda told him.

…

"What you just said, is the exact definition of rape." Amaro said. Patton was sitting directly across from detective Amaro and Sergeant Benson. Patton was facing the one way mirror.

"I didn't rape her, she's making it up like the last time." Patton exclaimed. Olivia got out the recording device and pressed play.

"Please, stop, you're hurting me." Amanda had said. Olivia pressed stop.

"She said stop multiple times, and said you're hurting me." Olivia told him. Patton folded his hands on the table.

"She was enjoying it though, she said that." Patton said.

"No, you said that. Not her. She just went along so that you wouldn't have to hit her again for saying no." Amaro explained.

"She's a slut and a bitch and doesn't deserve to be a detective. Back in Atlanta she only slept with me to get a promotion because she begged for it." Patton told Amaro.

"She wasn't trying to get a promotion this time Chief." Said Amaro. Patton sat there and couldn't think of anything to say back.

"I want my lawyer." He said firmly to Sergeant Benson. Sergeant Benson and detective Amaro got up.

"Oh, you'll get your lawyer alright chief but this time we got proof that you tried to rape her." Olivia said then leaving the room.

…

Amanda saw Olivia and Nick walking out of the interrogation room, she looked up at them.

"How'd it go with Patton?" she asked them.

"He knows what he did was rape." Olivia told her.

"Or attempt to rape at least." Amaro added. Amaro went and sat at his desk and Amanda followed Olivia into her office. Amanda closed the door for privacy.

"Is this going to court?" Amanda asked immediately.

"Yes, and this time Patton will go away for good." Olivia said as A.D.A Mr. Barba entered her office.

"Shall we get started?" he asked as Amanda Rollins went to sit across from Sergeant Benson. Mr. Barba took a sit next to her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX AND FINAL CHAPTER OF IT NEVER ENDS**_

"Deputy Chief Patton was my superior commanding officer for six years." Amanda said to the jury.

"And he recently came to New York, and during his stay, he forced you into having sex with him?" Mr. Barba asked her. Amanda didn't reply right away, she bit her lips and then answered.

"Yes, he raped me once again." She said. Mr. Barba went over to face the jury.

"How?" Mr. Barba asked her.

"He… he was there one night at my apartment when I came home…and then umm he…" Amanda started to say.

"He what?" Barba question.

"He said that we had a lot of unfinished business to do from Atlanta P.D. So he forced me to have sex with him." Amanda went on.

"You said stop multiple times right?"

"Yes, I kept saying stop and he wouldn't. It started to hurt…. I told him that. But he didn't listen to me." She explained. Mr. Barba took out the recording device that had Amanda and Patton's voice on it.

"At least act like you're enjoying it." Patton had said.

"Stop, please stop, you're hurting me." Amanda said. Then Mr. Barba pressed stop and looked onto the jury.

"That's a definition of rape right there." He said then turning to look at Chief Patton. Mr. Barba then went and sat down. The lawyer representing Chief Patton got up and walked towards Amanda.

"You agreed to have sex with Chief Patton, didn't you?" he questioned her.

"Yes, at first but then—

"So it was consensual sex. You _agreed _to have sex with the man." The lawyer said facing the jury.

"Objection." Mr. Barba said.

"Withdrawn, Mr. Barba, please sit down." Said Hon. Martens. Mr. Barba did as told.

"Mr. Scott continue."

"Detective Rollins had consensual sex with Chief Patton which means that it was not rape if she agreed to have sex with him." Mr. Scott said. Everybody was silent and then Mr. Scott sat back down and Mr. Barba got back up.

"The only reason detective Rollins agreed to have sex with him was because if she didn't he would have abused her." Barba said to the jury.

"Is that what she told you?" Patton asked.

"Yes." Barba replied.

"That's not true. If she didn't want to have sex with me than she should've said no." Patton went on saying.

"But you don't like having _no _for an answer, do you?" Barba questioned. Chief Patton didn't give an answer.

"I don't, Amanda knows that." Patton said looking directly into Amanda's eyes. Barba faced Amanda.

"Did you know that Amanda?" Barba asked her.

"Yes, I did, that's why I didn't say no at first because I knew that he would abuse me." Amanda finished.

"I never abused you!" Patton said.

"Quite please." Hon. Martens said.

"Detective Rollins did this man abuse you if you did not have sex with him?" Hon. Martens asked her.

"Yes." Amanda replied.

"The jury will be taking a quick ten minute recess, Amanda you may step down." Hon. Martens told everybody. Amanda got up and sat at the table with Barba. Nearly everybody in the room starting talking.

"You're doing great Amanda." Barba told her. Amanda looked behind her and saw the whole team sitting a few rows back. Olivia, Fin, Nick, Sonny…. And who was that sitting next to Sonny? Captain Cragen. . Captain Cragen gave Amanda a smile, Amanda tried to smile back. Soon ten minutes had passed by and the jury had come back in along with Hon. Martens.

"The case is now resuming." Hon. Martens said. A man from the jury stood up holding a piece of paper. He looked at it and then at the audience.

"How does the suspect plead?" Hon. Martens asked.

"Guilty, your honor." The man said. Some people started cheering while the others were silent. Amanda let out a breath of relive.

"Deputy Chief Patton, has been sentenced to 25 years in prison due to sexual harassment and attempt rape. Case is now closed." Hon. Martens said. Amanda watched Patton get escorted out of the room by the guards. As soon as they were out, Amanda immediately gave Barba a huge. They parted.

"Thank you Barba, for listening to me." Amanda said.

"It was my pleasure. Patton will never hurt you again." Barba replied.

…

"I just wanted to say thank you, and for believing me when nobody else did." Amanda told Olivia as she was standing in front of Sergeant Benson's desk.

"You're welcome… and Rollins." Olivia said.

"Yes."

"Cragen would like to have a few words with you." Olivia said as Cragen opened the door. Amanda turned around to see him. She smiled at Olivia and then went to talk to Cragen.

"Cap. What are you doing here?" Amanda asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"I'm on vacation and decided to visit my old team. Sergeant Benson is doing a great job. I see you guys have a new detective." Cragen replied.

"Yeah, we're short staffed."

"I came here because I heard you were going on trial again with Patton." Cragen explained.

"Anything else?"

"I wanted to support you Amanda. I believe your story. Benson told me about it, when you were first on trial with him about a month ago." Cragen told her.

"Thank you." Amanda said. Cragen stopped and touched her shoulder.

"You okay Amanda?" Cragen asked her.

"Not really." She admitted to him.

"You can talk to me."

"I just always that Chief Patton would get away again. I didn't think he would go away for good." Amanda said to Cragen.

"Benson and Mr. Barba made sure he would go away." Cragen said. They didn't say anything for a minute.

"You haven't been gambling again have you?" Cragen asked.

"No, I haven't why?"

"Just curious, I don't want to see you the way I did when you first came here Amanda." Cragen explained.

"Well, when I start to gamble I go to my GA meetings. Haven't gambled in a while." Amanda told Cragen.

"That's good. That's real good Rollins." Cragen said while checking his watch for time.

"I better get going, I have some people I'm meeting with. It was nice to see you Amanda." He said and then left SVU. Amanda walked back over to her desk and sat down. It was nice for once, having people believe what she went through with Patton.

"Not to bother you but who was the guy that you were walking out of Sergeant Benson's office with?" she heard Sonny ask her.

"Our old Captain. Captain Cragen. He retired about a year and a half ago and promoted Olivia to Sergeant to take his place." She explained.

"Makes sense, so Benson was a part of this time then before?"

"Yes, before she was a Sergeant." Amanda replied. She saw Carisi take a set at his desk.

"Hey Amanda, you want to go out and have a drink with me?" Nick asked. Amanda looked up at him.

"Yeah, I could use one Nick." She said getting up while putting on her coat.

"Great." Nick said. Amanda smiled at Nick as they walked out of SVU and headed off to the bar for a drink. It was a great way to end a long day, she thought to herself.

_**A/N: so I decided to just end it right there. Anyways hoped you all liked it! I actually kinda wished that Forgiving Rollins ended a little more like this, because this way she at least gets justice and people believe her and plus Patton is away for good! Leave a review below and let me know how I'm doing. **_


End file.
